


He's Not a Sea Turtle!

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [15]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Just the two being cute, Tumblr, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 Sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Joan and Sherlock and Clyde go to the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not a Sea Turtle!

**Author's Note:**

> bardotinmotion asked:Clyde and Joan and Sherlock go to the beach!

"We’re not bringing Clyde" Joan said, staring at Sherlock “It’s the   
Beach Sherlock, we can’t bring a turtle to the beach"

"Actually Turtles are quite at home on the beach, and return once a   
year to lay their eggs" he replied picking up Clyde and stalking out   
the door.

"Those are _Sea Turtles_ " Joan shouted after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, I need to watch more of this show…


End file.
